


Pretty Guardian Arashi Senshi

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Crack, Gen, Like super cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arashi Scouts look for Queen Dokkun's minions who might have the Soul Soul Crystal and encounter a gori-Murakami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Guardian Arashi Senshi

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon AU crack. Like really cracky I don't know why I wrote this lol

The Pretty Arashi Sailor Scouts had been out looking for some bitch ass alien that Luna told them had the Soul Soul Crystal. They arrive at some park at like ass o clock midnight to see if they find something when suddenly BOOM!!! Something explodes behind them and sends them flying.  
"Mwuahahaha! I've been expecting you, Arashi Scouts!!"  
"Gasp!" gasps Sailor Aiba, "It's a gorilla!!"  
"Who are you calling gorilla! I am Murakami! On behalf of Queen Dokkun I am here to destroy the Arashi Scouts!"  
"You'll never win!!" screamed Sailor J  
"We will stop you!" yelled Sailor Aiba before lurching forward and attacking the gori-Murakami.  
"GWARGHHHH!!!" Gwarghed Murakami before unleashing a loud gorilla noise that petrified the Arashi Scouts.  
"Damn it!!" cursed Sailor Nino, pounding his fists to the ground "We can't get up!"  
"Sailor Ohno, what should we do!" exclaimed Sailor Sho from the side.  
"I-I..." Sailor Ohno held his head down, how was he going to save his friends?   
Suddenly Sailor J Screamed from the top of his lungs "WE WANNA FUNK WE NEED A FUNK!!!" effectively distracting Murakami so that his gorilla spell weakened. "Now! Sailor Ohno!!"  
Sailor Ohno got up from his sad pose and directed his attack "You've tormented us enough already gorilla!! LEADEEEERRR TIARAAAAA ACTIONNNNN!!!!" He sent his pretty tiara towards Murakami who gave one last gwargh before turning into sparkles and disappearing into the night.  
"You did it Sailor Ohno!" said Sailor Nino who slapped Sailor Ohno's butt in happiness. "The city is safe again!"  
With Murakami defeated the Arashi Scouts could rest soundly for the night. But little did they know that Queen Dokkun was watching evilly over them with an evil grin of evil.  
Next time: What animal themed villain will appear? Will Sailor Ohno become a better leader? Will Queen Dokkun still be evil? Probably, but stay tuned! To find out!!

TODAY ON SAILOR SAYS!! Just because you funk up sometimes, it's not the end of the world! Sure, gorilla monsters might come at you, but if you trust in yourself and your friends everything will be okay! That's all for this time, and remember- We are the Arashi Scouts! And in the name of Storm we will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!


End file.
